


Proud of You

by badwolfkaily



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel tells Quinn about getting the part of Fanny Brice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud of You

Rachel excitedly blurts into the phone that she's gotten the role of Fanny Brice.

Quinn smiles with pride.

"See didn't I tell you, you were meant for so much more? I always believed in you Rach," Quinn smirks into the phone.

Rachel ducks her head and blushes, biting her lip, "Yeah. You'll have to promise me you'll be there opening night."

Quinn's breath catches followed by the biggest smile in the world beaming into the phone, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."


End file.
